Demeter is crazy in love
by LisaAbiona15
Summary: Aphrodite, annoying as always, has somehow convinced Hades and Demeter to join an immortal dating site without telling anyone who they are. They find each other profile's and start chatting. Eventual HadesxDemeter pairing. Should also be funny, but I'm still not convinced I'm funny, so I didn't select humor as genre.
1. Even cereal can't help me now

**Gentlemen and ladies, gods and goddesses , demi-gods- male and female, I hereby point out to you that I am not Rick Riordan. Right Cherie? **

**Cherie; That's right. He is way more awesome than you. **

**Cherie, I do not believe it is good English if you say way more awesome. It sounds like Apollo. And he peeves me, even though he is amusing. **

**Cherie; you are peeves. From Harry Potter. You are that annoying.**

**Pff just stay silent. I do not require your services anymore. **

**Cherie; Whatever. * Walks away* **

**Okay people, now cherie, who I just made up, and I have made clear- or clearer if you are one of those people who need to get new knowledge almost literally pushed inside their skull before they actually have knowledge- I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Enjoy!**

**Demeter- Third person **

Demeter sighed. She was at her house, at her kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal and she wasn't happy. At all. She was frustrated, annoyed and lonely. All the emotions she felt were negative ones.

It surprised, and slightly worried, her that even now she was eating cereal, she could not feel the slightest bit of happiness. Even now she had peace, quiet, cereal and _no _Hades, she couldn't just enjoy herself.

Demeter looked at her kitchen table, at all the empty bowls that had been filled with cereal. Glorious, delicious cereal. The only thing that could make her feel better when she was sad, depressed even like this. It was healthy and yet tasty. She loved cereal.

_I wish there was a man that had the same qualities as cereal. Well, not the tasty part. He should be handsome, not tasty. Why would I want a man that is tasty? _Demeter shook her head, annoyed by her own thoughts. She didn't know why, but her thoughts had been drifting to that certain subject a lot lately. That certain subject being men.

Maybe it was because Persephone was with Hades- she hated Hades-, but Demeter felt lonely and devoid. She would like it if someone kept her company. And for some reason, she actually wanted that someone to be a man. And was irritated with herself for wanting that.

_Nonsense. I am perfectly fine on my own. I don't need a man, they only bring your trouble. I might just miss the times Me, Zeus and Persephone had when she was little and he would visit us to spend time with us. He wasn't around often, far from it, but when he was, Persephone loved it. And now she is gone. _

Demeter tried to think of something else, but she wasn't able to. All she could think about right now, was Persephone. She missed her daughter. Like she always did when she wasn't around to make Demeter happy.

Persephone was in the Underworld right now, of course. Hades was permitted to spend time with her this time of the year. And Demeter hated it. She hated Hades, for stealing her little girl. For taking away one of the only things in her life that made her smile.

Her family, apart from Persephone, certainly didn't. They only drove her crazy. Her demigod children sometimes made her smile, but Persephone was still her favourite. She was the perfect daughter, sweet, funny, mostly obedient, intelligent..

And Hades was the exact opposite. He was anything except perfect, if you asked her. He was dark, mean, grumphy, an abductor, a weirdo, ruled the Underworld, suspiscious and stupid. Okay, maybe not stupid. Demeter was aware of the fact that he was intelligent, even though she didn't like it that there was anything positive about him. In her eyes, he was a monster. A monster that took her Persephone.

_There should be nothing positive about him and there isn't. Anything positive is made into something negative in his case. Like his intelligence. He used it to force my sweetheart to eat that pomegrenade! He should be thrown into Tartarus. Or at least honor his mother in law and eat more cereal. _

Demeter was really annoyed when she realized she was actually wasting time by thinking about that death breath. Distracted, she got up and snapped her fingers. All the bowls were immediately cleaned and dried.

She sighed. She really had let herself go. If she had counted correctly, she had eaten thirty-five bowls of cereal in approximately two hours. That really was a lot, especially since they were all god size, so she ate thirty-five gargantuan bowls of cereal in that little time. It wouldn't get her fat, she was a goddess after all, but it was a little extreme. Even for a cereal-lover like her.

She walked towards her living room and sat down on the couch while she turned on the TV.

Not even looking at the TV, she ate her last bowl of cereal and thought about her daughter again. She couldn't understand Persephone actually liked Hades. She had even asked Demeter if she couldn't be nice to Hades.

_Pff I could if I wanted to, but he doesn't deserve that. Besides I'm already a lot nicer than I would prefer, considering I would want to scratch his eyes out - so he can't see any pretty women and also not abduct them-, cut his tongue- so I won't have to listen to his complains- and do exactly what Kronos has done to Uranus- hopefully that will not bring another Aphrodite into our world, one is more than enough- , I would cut his remains into pieces while he is still alive and throw this into Tartarus. With a few boxes of cereal, of course. I'm a nice person after all and- what the hell_

Demeter scowled when she realized she had used Hades home as a swear word- which it was- , because that could bring him here. He had this annoying habit of showing up whenever anyone used his name or his home as swear word.

Her scowl deepened when she saw what was on TV. The same thing that had interrupted her happy thoughts about Hades being neuterized and thrown into Tartarus. It was Hepheastus TV and it showed Aphrodite and Ares, caught together _again. _They were at some lousy pretpark, in some stupid love boat. Making out. Heavenly. And not even noticing they were filmed or heading towards a trap.

"Seriously, it's absurd how often those two have intercourse"Demeter said out loud while turning off the sound.

"Oh please it isn't. You are just jealous Demi " a sultry voice suddenly said. Demeter groaned when she saw who it was. Aphrodite, goddess of love and being able to annoy Demeter almost as much as Hades. Which was surprising, since Hades made her want to bang her head against a door or other hard object.

" What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in some love boat, being busy with trying to escape?" she said.

Aphrodite smiled and sat down next to her. Demeter hated her for a moment when she smiled that smile and looked even prettier. No matter what Aphrodite wore, she was extremely pretty. And it annoyed Demeter.

Aphrodite was wearing a knee-length red light blue dress that matched great with her blue eyes and blond hair. She also wore ridiculously high heels, so high Demeter wondered how she even could walk on them.

Aphrodite motioned to the TV, that was still on but the sound was off. " This was recorded. It isn't live. So that is why I am here and not there. And I am here, because I need to help you".

Demeter smiled grimly. "Great. Get out of my house, where you came uninvited, and leave me alone! Or better yet, get Hades to release my poor Persephone".

Aphrodite giggled. " No way. Hades and Persephone are actually cute together. Besides, last time I checked, they were having a _great _time together". She winked at Demeter. " I wouldn't be surprised if you become grandmother again, the way they are going for it".

Demeter put her hand on her stomach, suddenly feeling nauseous. She had a really disturbing picture of her daughter and Hades together., doing _that_. It was disgusting. "That's disgusting!"Demeter hissed, angry at Aphrodite for telling her. Now she would be scarred for life. She knew they did things like that of course, but she most definitely didn't want to be _reminded _of it. That was just horrifying.

Aphrodite smiled, a sickingly sweet smile. " Now don't be shy darling, I'm sure you have done that too!".

Demeter gasped. " I most certainly did not! I would _never _have intercourse with death breath. I would rather go to Tartarus!".

Aphrodite raised one of her eyebrows. " I meant sex in general, not sex with Hades. But funny that you thought I meant you have slept with Hades. Are you thinking that much about him? I mean, he isn't really my type and all, but he is tall, dark and handsome I guess. I could see why you would like him, even if he is a bit creepy".

By now, Demeter was ready to cut her wrists, go cry in a corner or bang her head against a door until she fainted. Anything that would keep her thoughts away from her and Hades, both naked and doing _that. _It was just too horrible.

" Oh great. Thank you Aphrodite, now I will probably lose all the cereal I have eaten today. Not only that, I'm probably scarred for the rest of my _immortal _life!".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. " That is not fair! Okay Hades is creepy and I get you are mad because he abducted your daughter, but he is hot! People don't really notice, but he looks good".

" Aphrodite! He isn't hot, like you put it. Besides, he is mean, annoying, infuriating, doesn't like cereal, has abducted Persephone, doesn't have respect for me at _all _and he is my brother! Do you know how weird it would be if I did things like that with him?".

Aphrodite shrugged. "No. I don't think I have ever slept with a brother before. But you should ask Zeus and Hera if you want to know. They are brother and sister".

"Yes, and their marriage is a disaster. They destroy each other's life!".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. " I don't think that has anything to do with that they are siblings, more with the fact that Hera is so annoying".

" You mean with the fact Zeus cheats so much. Like you!".

Aphrodite gasped. She looked really offended. "He! I never wanted to marry Hepheastus! I don't want to marry in the first place! Can you believe Zeus expected only one person to admire my beauty. That is like soooo cruel! The world should get the chance to admire my perfection!".

Demeter rolled her eyes. The woman was even worse that narcissus, at times. Like now. Only thinking of herself, not others. Sometimes she wondered if Aphrodite was in love with herself. She did have a tendency to fall in love with almost every handsome person.

" That is not a reason to cheat! Hepheastus didn't ask for someone like you as wife either!".

"He! What do you mean with that?".

" Someone who cheats more than.. more than Zeus!".

" Pff. So what. Hepheastus is ugly. Like I would ever stay like someone like that".

" You wouldn't stay with anyone! You sleep with practically everyone!". "I don't! I have some rules you know".

" Like what? Let the guy pays for everything and pay him by sleeping with him? You are like a prostitute!".

Aphrodite gasped, now really offended. Demeter got say she was actually tearing up a bit.

She sighed. " Did that offended you?".

"Of course it did!Why would you think it didn't?"

" Well, I don't know, considering you are also the goddess of lust, I thought you didn't think prostitutes are something negative".

" They aren't. It's a job, but I am not a prostitute".

"Well, technically you sort of are. I mean your job is practically sleeping with men".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. " Why do people keep saying that? My job isn't sleeping with men. It is everything that concerns love, lust and beauty. Mostly, my job is bringing people together".

"Whatever. Why are you here?".

Aphodite looked looked annoyed and offended when Demeter made clear she wasn't interested, but she was still smiling. A goofy, but somehow slightly evil smile that made Demeter feel very suspicious and wary. That smile couldn't mean something positive would happen. It promised only negative stuff. Like her and Hades getting together.

Demeter shuddered again. She really would rather go to Tartarus, although she would have to be near him then too. But it was always better than actually sleeping with him. She would do anything to avoid that.

She looked at Aphrodite with narrowed eyes. She really didn't trust her. Aphrodite loved meddling with people's life and destroying it to amuse her. Demeter didn't want to become her next victim.

" I am here to help you" Aphrodite squeeled at that moment, back to her usual, goofy self.

Demeter sighed. " You already said that. With what do you want to help me?".

Aphrodite smiled. "With your love life of course!".

Demeter frowned. She was a bit confused by now. " You want to help me find a man? I can do that myself, you know".

"Not a man, a _god. _Someone like Ares".

Demeter shuddered. She really didn't want a man like Ares. He was horrible. " No thank you. And now leave my house!".

Aphrodite pouted. "Oh come on Demi, You know you secretly wants my help. You need it! Haven't you been thinking about men a lot lately?".

Demeter gasped. " How do you know that?".

Aphrodite smirked. " I'm the goddess of love and lust and you my dear, really need to get laid. The lack of sex must be driving you crazy. Well crazier, that is".

" I am _not _crazy! Why do people keep saying that?".

Aphrodite shrugged. " You like cereal way too much. It's kind of creepy. Like I already said, you need a man. I mean, you can hardly make out with a box of cereal. That would be even grosser than making out with animals, even I don't do that! Artemis might though, she is obsessed with the hunt".

Demeter rolled her eyes. Aphrodite was really messed up, thinking of one thing only. And she wasn't crazy! The others were! " I don't think Artemis does anything like that. Thanks for another disturbing picture. Also, I do not think grosser is a word and I do not need your help or get laid. So _leave_".

Aphrodite crossed her arms, shaking her head. " I'm not leaving! You really need to get laid. Or at least have a man to spend time with. This loneliness is slowly making you nuts".

"Leave!".

"No! I am trying to _help _you Demi, you need a man! I have been getting a lot of signals from you that tell me this".

"Where on earth are you even talking about?".

" I am talking about the fact that you are lonely and depressed and you want to have a man around!".

" It is none of your business! Leave!".

" Oh gosh it totally is! I am the goddess of love and lust! It is sooo my business!".

"Seriously, what do I have to do to get you to leave?!".

Aphrodite smirked again and Demeter immediately felt a feeling of upcoming doom. That could _never _be good. If Aphrodite looked like that, she had a plan. A plan that would mean a lot of trouble for Demeter and a lot of fun for Aphrodite.

" All you have to do, is join a dating site" Aphrodite exclaimed, looking rather proud of herself for such a wondrous, note the sarcasm cough, idea.

"Aphrodite...".

" No really it is a good idea. I have found this special dating site for gods, nymphs , satyrs, immortals and so on. You wouldn't tell anyone you are Demeter, goddess of cereal, but-".

Demeter sighed. "I am not the goddess of cereal Aphrodite. Well not directly, that is. I'm the goddess of agriculture, fertility and the-".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Whatever. And if you aren't the goddess of that stuff, it is even weirder you are so obsessed. Now, like I was saying it is a really cool site and you can just join. Just don't tell anyone who you really are".

Demeter frowned. She didn't like being people acting like her job wasn't important. Her job WAS important. Without her, all people would die. No harvest, no food. And why couldn't she tell anyone it was her?

"Why shouldn't I say it is me?".

Aphrodite sighed. She looked really annoyed. " Because it's funner that way- ".

" Funner isn't a word either" Demeter pointed out.

Aphrodite just ignored her. " and you kind of have a bad reputation".

Demeter was really offended by now. " Bad reputation? What on earth do you mean?".

Aphrodite shrugged. " Simple. Everyone thinks you are a freak, because you are obsessed by cereal. You will have to stop talking about cereal all the time and how much you know Hades- so no one knows it's you- and talk about your other hobby's. And not agriculture! Something that could fit _any _immortal. So they don't know it's you".

" I don't think I even have a hobby like that".

" We will think of something".

"No, we will do nothing. _You _will leave".

Aphrodite smirked again. "And how would you force me to?".

" I can just throw you out or use my godly powers".

"You probably could. But I will just come back until you give in. Or do I have to spill your secret?".

"Where are you talking about! Seriously, how am _I _the crazy one?".

" You know. About that one time when you got drunk in Las Vegas, trying to get over your depression because Persephone was gone, and you-".

" All right! Fine, I will do it"Demeter said, annoyed. She really didn't want to think about that time. It had been _embarressing. _No one could know about that.

Aphrodite smirked." Hah! I won. Now follow me".

She got up and Demeter followed her towards her own laptop. Like she didn't know where her laptop was.

Aphrodite sat down and motioned Demeter to do the same. They sat together and Demeter watched as Aphrodite typed in ;  .com( A/N this is purely fictional, this site doesn't actually exists! The last time I checked, at least). Aphrodite clicked on the join button.

" All right. Let's do this. What do you want to have as name?".

Demeter sighed. She really didn't like this. She snapped her fingers and made a new bowl of cereal appear, the last one was long gone, but Aphrodite took it from her. " No! No more cereal. You have to stop this obsession Demeter. It totally ruins your love life!".

Demeter looked at Aphrodite for a second. That crazy lady had stolen her cereal! She decided to do the logical thing. Scream. "GIVE ME BACK MY CEREAL YOU CRAZY LADY"!

Aphrodite cowered a bit. Demeter was really scary whenever she got mad like this. Emphasis on the mad part. Mad-angry and mad- crazy. She stood her ground though. "No! I won't give it back. You said it yourself, you have had enough for today".

"GIMME!".

"No! Stop trying or I will tell everybody, including the campers of camp half-blood".

Demeter crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Aphrodite. ""Fine. Just do this quick, I want it to be over".

Aphrodite immediately smiled and made the bowl disappear, making Demeter very sad. Even cereal couldn't save her now.

Aphrodite turned her attention back to the screen and Demeter tried to make another bowl of cereal appear, so she could secretly eat it, but Aphrodite glared at her and she stopped it. "Fine. I won't eat cereal then"she grumbled.

Aphrodite smiled. " Good. Now what will be your name?".

The next few hours, Aphrodite and Demeter made Demeter's profile and Aphrodite showed her how the site worked. It wasn't much different from the mortal datesites, she said. The only real difference was that there were immortals, gods and so on on this dating site.

Demeter, wanting Aphrodite to leave her house, just agreed on almost everything. She just didn't agree when she really didn't want to agree. Like when Aphrodite suggested to add giving lapdances as hobby, because men would like that. Demeter had retored only creeps would.

After she had made Demeter swore she wouldn't tell anyone she was Demeter on the site and say nothing about cereal or Hades or Persephone - at least not something that could make it obvious who she was- on the styx, Aphrodite finally left. Leaving Demeter alone and bored behind, like she had been before Aphrodite had invaded her house.

Demeter, a little bored, decided to try it. _Why wouldn't I? Maybe I actually find a decent man on this.. _

She looked at her name and smile;Medini23. Medini meant the nurturer and that was what she was to the Romans. Or had been.

Besides, she liked the name Medini. It sounded a bit like a magician and she secretly loved those. They weren't as good as cereal was though. But then again, nothing was.

She smiled and started to look around, just because she was curious she assured herself. Who knew. Maybe she would actually find someone that would understand her, maybe someone who hated Hades as much as her...

**Aphrodite pov**

I looked back at Demeter's house and grinned, satisfied with myself. I was convinced she would soon walk into my trap.

_She won't be able to resist this. She will find for a good guy and all I need to do, is convince Hades he simply has to join the site even though he already has a wife. Can't be that hard. _

So I walked away, happy, ready to make sure my plan could start and Hades and Demeter would finally realize they would be cute together. I mean, they are both like really weird! It's perfect. Like me.

**All right. Chapter 1. Some short things, to inform you. **

**First of all, hope you liked this. **

**Second of all, I will warn you right now I won't be able to update this often. Maybe once a week. Maybe. Which isn't often for me, since I write a chapter for a story almost every day. I'm just extremely busy with my other stories. **

**Okay, now you know that; Do you guys have any ideas for this story? Like what Demeter should have at her profile by likes and anything. Or a name for Hades. Things like that. **

**Also, should I do this in third person or switch from Hades to Demeter? I usually do third person, that way you can describe the thoughts of all characters, but I can change it if you want to. **

**Tell me in a review or pm me if you have ideas:)**


	2. Is that all you have to say?

**Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians and believe me, it is something positive. I would have managed to ruin the series somehow:) **

Aphrodite's Pov

I was walking away from Demeter's palace, convinced she wouldn't be able to resist to the temptation I had created for her. I mean, come on who can ignore a website filled with handsome men? No one can! And especially not someone who has spend so much time, too much, on her own. Demeter certainly has. She spends almost all her time alone.

Seriously, Demeter needs a man. I am not saying she should get married or something, but she could at least welcome a man in her bed. Or at least start talking to a man and see where that leads. You can't spend half of your time alone and the other one annoying your daughter. Well, technically you can , you just _shouldn't. _

Spending your time by eating cereal and holding rants about cereal and abduction can never do any good. It certainly hasn't done Demeter any good. There is a reason everyone calls her ( behind her back ) the crazy cereal lady.

Besides, as love goddess is it my duty to help those who need love. People like Demeter. And Hades. Even if he has Persephone, he is still not really happy.

I have this brilliant idea. I am going to get Hades and Demeter together. And no, I am _not _crazy.

I am the goddess of love, among other things like lust, and I know it when two people are meant to be. Come on , all that fighting and everything? Just way to show their affection really. Demeter and Hades don't know it yet, but they like each other a lot more than they show.

Maybe Hades even abducted Persephone to get Demeter's attention. That certainly worked. Except it backfired since Demeter is now really mad at him. The woman can't stop talking about it and it happened _centuries _ago. Can't she just stop complaining and realize how happy Hades could make her? And she could make him really happy. Hades isn't happy now.

Ruling the underworld must be a horrible job. All those annoying ghosts surrounding you, the furies and you probably can't sleep at night because all those people that have been sent to the fields of punsihment are screaming. No wonder he always looks so gloomy and emo.

A lack of sleep does that to you. Not that gods really need sleep, but it is better to get some sleep. There is a reason why they call it beauty sleep.

Anyway, Demeter could make him a lot happier than he is now. He has Persephone of course, but I just know that he wouldn't pick her if he had the choose between Persephone and Demeter. And Demeter likes Hades too, no matter how many times she says she hates him.

I didn't miss the strange look in Demeter's eyes when they had been talking about Hades. Nor did I miss the fact that Demeter wasn't really disgusted by the thought of sleeping with Hades. She had just convinced herself she was. And that she hated Hades while she actually liked, maybe even loved, him.

Those two are just too stubborn and akward to confess their true feelings to themselves and the other. I would have to help them a little.

_All I have to do, is make sure Hades gets on the site and they will start talking to each other and actually getting to know each other instead of wasting time with bickering. _

I was walking while thinking about how wonderful it would be if those two got together. I could just picture them together, two people who were opposites in many ways but shared also a lot of similiarities. Two people I simply had to get together. It was my duty as love goddess to get them together.

Besides, Demeter might finally stop being obsessed with cereal if she and Hades were together. I doubted it, but you never know. Love does strange things to people, so much is sure.

Hades might even stop being so gloomy if he had Demeter to cheer him up. Not that she is a cheerful person, but they would make each other happy. Sigh. They would just be perfect together.

I was fantasing about how great the two would look at their wedding when I suddenly remembered I had to go and talk with Hades before that a relationship between the two of them could happen. He has to make a profile on the dating site too in order for my brilliant plan to work.

Normally, I wouldn't volentarily go to the Underworld- the place was gloomy and creepy- , but I had a mission. I would have to sacrifice my own needs in order to get those two together.

I sometimes visited Persephone when she had enough of Hades and her mother and needed someone to talk to, so luckily I didn't need an invitation. I already had one.

Persephone and I aren't best friends, but we get along quite well. We had been closer when we were younger, before Adonis had been born. (A/N another myth, just look up Adonis and Aphrodite if you want to know where it is about) After that, we didn't talk as much as before. And we see each other even less.

We are friends but we aren't really close like before. We don't talk that much anymore and we rarely spend time with each other nowadays.

Still, Persephone occasionally invited me to come to the Underworld and stay for a few days. I usually recline, saying I still have things to do, but I need to go now. I have to talk to Hades.

And I would have to do it behind Persephone's back. My friend would probably be mad if she found out what I was trying to do. She would possibly feel betrayed as well and not understand I was doing this for her, Demeter and Hades.

She would try to stop me, so I had to be careful. Persephone couldn't know any of this. She will kill me if she ever finds out what I have been up to. She always says I shouldn't meddle with someone's love life.

Reminding myself of this one more time, I snapped my fingers and appeared in the Underworld. Or to be precise, in the private chambers of Persephone.

I can only appear there and can't leave the chambers until Persephone gives me permission to leave. It is all to avoid attacks. And it can be really annoying at times. Especially when Persephone doesn't returns to her chambers for hours and I have to wait all the time.

I decided to see if anything had changed since the last time I had been here, It was some time ago, after all.

I inspected the bright walls, the medieval-styled double bed and the numerous flowers that were spread through the room.

The reason I like this room is, that it is a lot cozier than the rest of the Underworld. It makes me feel safe, relaxed and just welcome. Not something you expect in the Underworld.

I actually don't mind waiting for a few moments in this room with the fire place warming the entire room and the overpowering smell of flowers. As long as I don't have to wait too long.

A short moment after I had appeared in the room, Persephone opened the door and walked inside. She was wearing a knee-length dress that was a beautiful white dress with imprints of flowers on it. Her long, black hair almost reached her waist, but it didn't shine like it would during spring, I knew.

She always looked better in spring, when she was no longer imprisoned in the dark and gloomy Underworld. Living in the Underworld has always been difficult for her, considering she is the goddess of spring and she can't stand being at a depressing place like this.

Persephone smiled at me. The warm, friendly smile she always gives me, no matter how long I haven't seen her. It made me feel a bit guilty about my intentions, but I pushed the feeling away. My plan would make her happy, not sad.

Her eyes were multi-coloured but seemed empty, like the Underworld was slowly taking her energy and happiness. She didn't seem exactly unhappy, just less colorful and less healthy than she would in spring.

" Aphrodite! I am so glad to see you" Persephone said while she walked towards me and gave me a quick hug. she sounded genuinely surprised and glad.

I smiled at her. She just has that charm that makes it impossible to be sad when she is smiling at you.

I was glad to see Persephone too, but I wasn't here to chat with her. I was here to talk to Hades. And I couldn't forget that.

" Persephone! Great to see you too, darling. How are you doing? This place is still creepy as always, I can't understand you even like it here".

Persephone sighed. "I don't, not really. And I am fine, despite the depressing atmosphere here. It will be spring in a few days and I am so excited! We might even have time to go shopping together or something".

" Yeah! It will be a relief to be able to leave this place, won't it?".

Persephone smiled. "Yes, although I will still miss Hades. He isn't the person everything thinks he is, you know. He is actually really nice. He just don't know how to express his feelings".

I laughed softly. Most people would think Hades didn't _have _ they are wrong then.

" Really? Well if you really feel bad about leaving him, you could give him a little present when you come back" I proposed, knowing she would get the meaning, and winked at her.

" I have a gorgeous dress you could wear for that occasion. Just the two of you together, some music. You dancing for him.. ".

Persephone blushed slightly. " I think he would like that".

Aphrodite grinned. "Good! Then I will make sure to give you that dress after your little 'break' from the Underworld. Now we are talking about him, where is mister tall, dark and handsome?".

" He is in his throne room, together with the judges. They wanted to talk to him about something. He is awfully busy at the moment. I have heard there a lot people dying right now".

"How unfortunate. That means you two get even less time to spend together. Poor woman!".

Persephone shrugged. " I don't mind that much, although I am very bored at times and I miss him. Spending time with him, I mean. But then again, I also miss the flowers".

" They do have a few flowers here, right?".

Persephone sighed. She looked rather down. " Yes, but not much and the few that do grow here, aren't exactly beautiful. It is hard to grow things here". This obviously bothered her.

I nodded and talked for a little while with Persephone while she showed me her garden, some new parts of the castle and gave me a quick tour to remind me where everything was. I hadn't been here for a long time, so I had trouble recognzing everything.

We especially spent a lot of time in her garden, where she showed me all her flowers and told me everything about them. The way she talked about them, you would think they were her children. Apparently, obsession with some object runs in the family.

After Persephone had showed me her garden, I told her I wanted to look around for a bit and would tell Hades I arrived. I didn't want her to worry or feel offended if I was suddenly gone.

I shouldn't have worried about it. She didn't even hear me, too busy with one of her precious plants. I doubt she even noticed I was still there. 

I quietely left and walked back to the castle and the throne room to talk with Hades.

Iknew he would still be there. This would be the perfect possibility to talk with him. Persephone was somewhere else, the judges had already left and he probably had some 'free'time. He was all alone.

I arrived at those creepy doors - seriously, Hades needs a new decoration!- which led to the throne room and inhaled deeply. I knocked a few times and heard a deep voice call "enter".

I pushed the door open to see Hades sitting on his throne, wearing his customary robes and bloodred looked like a king, the way he sat and how he looked. Regal.

Even his clothes were depressing and creepy, with the souls woven into them and the cape that was the exact color of blood. Had he washed his cape with blood or something? Creepy!

Luckily, he didn't wear his helmet although I thought it would be close.I couldn't imagine he would leave it out of his sight, especially after what had happened the past years.

Hades raised one of his eyebrows when he saw her enter. He was playing with the glass he was holding in his hands and looked very tired.

Persephone had already mentioned he was working a lot lately. Good for him I was here to help him! I would save him from his boring fate. I could help him relax and actually enjoy life for once.

I smiled at him, hoping I would get a smile back. I had seen him smile a few times and smiling made him rather handsome. It changed his entire face, making him turn from someone imposing and ominous to a handsome, mysterious stranger.

" Hi Hades! I am here for Persephone and I thought I could say hi to you. How are you?".

Hades sighed. Damn it, he didn't smile. Not that I really had expected him to..

**Third person **

Hades sighed and looked at Aphrodite, who was still smiling broadly. He couldn't understand people who _smiled _all the time, like she did. What reasons did they have? They didn't see _him _smile like an idiot all the time, now did they?

_Why is she always that happy? It is a bit annoying. But then again, she doesn't have to rule over a depressing place like this. She doesn't have to listen to all those peeving souls pleading for another sentence. I would smile if I could escape all this. _

His thoughts were mainly about how unfair it seemed people around him were smiling all the day, while he almost never had something that made him happy, when he looked into Aphrodite's eyes and gave her a nod.

" Aphrodite. I am fine. Busy, but fine. As much as you can be that when you have to rule this place of sorrow and terror. Is that all you have to say?".

Aphrodite's smile fell for a second. He sounded like he wanted her to leave again. But she couldn't. He needed something to cheer him up.

_Poor Hades. I can imagine him being depressed. Anyone would get depressed here. Although he could just redecorate to make it less depressing. Maybe a little pink, some red and other bright colors and flowers.. This place would be a lot nicer if he didn't leave skulls lying everywhere.._

" Have you ever thought about redecorating this place?" Aphrodite asked. Redecorating might improve the dark atmosphere the Underworld had.

Hades didn't react to that, other than taking a sip from his glass. Which was filled with something that looked like blood. Aphrodite didn't even want to know.

He could have been made of marble, the way he was looking at her. Like he didn't even have emotions.

Aphrodite ignored his poor reaction and smiled. " I mean, you will need some brighter colors. And you could definitelydo without the skulls. And all the black. I could help you, if you want to".

" I do not require any help. And since when are you the goddess of decoration?" Hades asked in a cold voice.

Aphrodite ignored his tone, knowing it was only a way to make her want to leave. He wasn't as mean and scary as most people believed him to be. He was just uncomfortable around people and prefered to be on his own.

"Well, I am not. But I do have a sense of fashion and your palace needs to be updated. I can call a few friends if-".

" No. My palace does not need any decoration. I like it best the way it is. Is that all you have to say?".

" You keep asking me that and no, it isn't all I have to say. You see, there is another reason I came here. Persephone isn't the only one who needs some company, you know".

Aphrodite walked towards Hades, looking at him and giving him a small, seductive smile. Still no reaction from the ever stoic king of the dead. She was starting to wonder if he would ever be startled by something.

" I most certainly do not wish your company Aphrodite" Hades retorted.

Aphrodite shrugged. " Who said I was talking about me? I'm with Ares". She decided to ignore his slightly offending comment. She couldn't allow her pride to get in the way now.

" With Hephaestus actually" Hades corrected carelessly.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. Like she would actually ever be with Hephaestus. That she was married to him, didn't mean she had to spend time with him. She would never like the ugly smith.

" Yeah whatev. My point is that you need some company. You can't sit here on your throne and be depressed all day while Persephone is gone".

" I obviously do not want to know, but since you are going to tell me anyway, why would I need any company? And who would that company be?".

"Oh come on Hades, do not lie to me. You do need company. That is the reason you kidnapped Persephone and got into trouble, right?".

Before Hades could respond to that, Aphrodite already continued her 'speech'.

"Anyway, I figured you could use some company while Persephone is gone, so I am so kind as to tell you my brilliant idea!".

She waited for a moment, looking at Hades with a hopeful look. He raised one of his eyebrows, looking anything but impressed. He didn't even look interested.

Aphrodite sighed, rolling her eyes and muttering something that sounded like " no one appreciates what I do" before she continued.

" So anyway, I had this brilliant idea- ".

" You already said that" Hades muttered. He still didn't seem even slightly interested in what she had to say.

Aphrodite ignored him. " that you should join a dating site!".

That finally got a reaction, although it wasn't the one she had hoped for. Which would be something more spectacular. Like at least being surprised or look interested.

Hades raised one of his eyebrows and took another sip of his drink before talking. "A dating site. You want me to meet a few mortal women and-".

" No, that is the best part. This is a dating site for immortals. You could find your dreamgoddess".

Hades sighed. " I already have a wife and I don't think she would like this".

" She didn't like you cheating on her with those mortal women either and you did that too" Aphrodite pointed out.

Hades gave her a cold look. " That is something different and none of your business. If this is all you have to say, please leave".

Aphrodite, who had taken a little step back, crossed her arms. "No. I refuse to go until you have joined that site! You can't spend six months all alone, it isn't healthy!".

"I am not alone during those months. The judges are here, the ghosts , the-".

" I mean, you can't spend those months without a woman! It isn't healthy. You need a healthy sex life Hades, otherwise you could get even grumphier and-".

" I am not grumphy!".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Of course not, you are a ray of sunshine, making everyone happy with your joyful presence".

" Aphrodite, just shut up, will you? I already have enough problems without your crazy ideas".

Aphrodite ignored him again. " You need to at least _talk _to someone during those months. You can't just isolate yourself from others! At least talk with someone, if you don't want someone beside you in bed".

" I have Persephone" Hades replied, looking fairly annoyed by now.

" But she will be gone! I mean it Hades, you need to talk someone. You do have internet, don't you?".

"Yes, but-".

"well, then you can spend those months chatting with nice people".

" People aren't nice. And I don't want to spend those months that way, so lea-".

"Hades! Just do it!".

Hades got up, towering over her, and looked down with a cold and annoyed look. " I won't listen to this! Stop wasting my time and leave!". He seemed close to losing his self-control.

Aphrodite sighed. " No! I am doing this for your own good. Come on, it won't hurt you to make a profile , right?".

Hades rubbed his temples and sighed. " If I make a profileon the darn site, will you leave me alone?".

Aphrodite nodded fervently. "Of course!". She had him where she wanted. Now he couldn't escape her anymore. She would have it her way.

Hades didn't seem to realize he was one of the victims of another crazy plan. He just sighed and nodded.

"All right then. I will make a profile".

"Right now. And I get to help. Also, you can't let anyone know you are Hades".

" I am not really interested, but why not?".

Aphrodite shrugged. "It makes it more fun. Most people are afraid of you. You could get a wonderful friendship if people don't have all the ideas about you being cruel, mean and manipulative".

" Fine. I won't tell who I am".His tone was indifferent, telling Aphrodite how little he cared.

"Or talk about anything that can give you away. Meaning you can't talk about skeletons, the underworld, your hate for Demeter and everything else that could give you away".

"Fine. Let's make this profile. Then, you can leave me alone". His tone changed to a slightly more cheerful one when he mentioned she would leave.

Aphrodite didn't respond to that, only smiling and dragging him with her. He didn't even protest, just gave her another annoyed look that she ignored.

The next few hours, Hades and Aphrodite worked on a profile for Hades. She allowed him to write his description himself, but did give him some things he couldn't write. Like anything extremely negative about Demeter.

"No Hades, you aren't allowed to say you like everyone who knows Demeter is a bossy, annoying old cereal-crazed bitch" Aphrodite said, for what felt like the sixtieth time in the last hours.

Hades shrugged. "It is the truth. I want to be truthful if people really are going to read this".

" That is bullshit! You just want to say something mean about Demeter. And you can't, because people will immediately know it is you".

"Oh really? And how would they know? There are more people that don't like her".

"Not like you do. Just write something about your hobby's and nothing that has to do with the death or skeletons".

" Why would I have a hobby that has to do with skeletons?".

" I don't know. What do you do in your free time"? Aphrodite was really curious. She had never really thought about it, but Hades had hobby's too of course.

" I don't really have free time. But when I do have free time, I like chess. And some other things".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Boring. But write it down and also write some things that aren't boring will you?".

Hades gave her a look, but didn't say anything. He knew it was no use anyway, so why waste time by replying?

An hour after that, they were done. Hades now had a profile, a name, some basic information about him and a blurry picture. You couldn't see him clearly, but you could see he was tall, with pale skin, dark, long hair and very dark eyes. He was wearing a long, black coat with knife strapped around his waist en a hat that shielded his face.

Aphrodite loved the picture, Hades thought it was ridiculous. He didn't say much though, because he didn't want another discussion. So he just uploaded the pictures, hoping Aphrodite would leave him alone.

Which she did, after reminding him he couldn't say anything that would blow his cover. And that he should log in at least once a day and actually talk with people.

After he had sworn that, if he had the time, would talk with people, Aphrodite said goodbye and went back to her own palace to 'relax'. Honestly, Hades didn't _want _to know what she meant by that.

After she had left, he sat down again and sighed. Persephone would be in the gardens and she that meant she didn't want to be bothered. He didn't have to talk with anyone or to do anything else, which was rare, at the moment.

Now he had free time anyway, he could try to take a quick look. It probably wouldn't hurt him and it was better than being bored. Besides, he was slightly curious.

Hesitant, Hades turned on the computer again and went to his profile. He ignored the picture and looked at his name and hobby's.

He smiled when he saw his name. AmadeoKV 550. Amadeus Wolgang Mozart was one of his favorite composers. The Italian version of his name was Amadeo and Hades had chosen the Italian version as a reminder of Maria, who he still loved if he was honest. KV 550 or symphony number 40 was Hades' favorite symphony made by Mozart.

_I wonder if someone will comprehend what my name refers to.. _

**Okay, the next chapters will be about Demeter and Hades chatting with each other and just getting to know each other/ becoming friends. Aphrodite will stay in the Underworld for a few days and check if Hades really goes to the site every day. If you have any ideas or requests, please PM me. I hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. Loneliness

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. **

**Also, the website Demeter/ Hades are on doesn't exists. Or at least that is what they made me sa- I mean, it doesn't exist! Not at all! **

**Enjoy!**

**Demeter- At her palace**

Demeter had been at www. athenatosdates .com for several hours now and she was actually enjoying herself. It was a lot more entertaining than she could ever have guessed. It even lessened the loneliness that always made her feel lost and miserable.

She had been exploring the site, just looking at different profiles. There were a lot of users, the people who joined the site being not only gods, but also titans, nymphs, the muses, naiads and other immortal beings.

It was quite fun to read other people's profiles. People wrote a lot on their profile's, not just their interests, but also what they liked and didn't like, poems, songs and so on. Some things made her laugh, others made her frown, but it all served to make her feel a lot happier.

She hadn't read a profile that actually appealed to her yet, but she didn't mind. She had spend most of her time adding some information to her profile and trying to figure out how the website worked, so she hadn't been able to read a lot of profile's anyway. There would be enough time to find someone who actually appealed to her.

She almost never used her computer, so it had taken some time to discover how this website worked- even with Aphrodite's explanations. It hadn't been easy, but she know knew how to navigate herself on the site. And discovered she rather liked spending time on the internet.

Demeter had seen various profiles that interested her, but none that really caught her attention. Even when the profiles were interesting and the people seemed to be kind, handsome and funny, she still wasn't interested in actually talking to them.

She sighed. Maybe there was no one she could talk with, that shared some of her interests. Maybe she was destined to stay alone forever. She didn't want to, but it could be the cruel truth that she was meant to be unloved and alone forever.

Demeter didn't want to admit, but she was really lonely and craved for someone to talk with. Someone that would understand her and laugh with her, instead of throwing her odd looks. Someone she could share her passion for cereal, agriculture, flowers, cooking and classic music with. But she had never met someone like that. And probably never would.

She was starting to think a person like that didn't exist. Even after centuries of being alive, she still hadn't met someone with the same interests at her. Someone that actually appealed to her and made her fall in love.

She was starting to wonder if she ever would find that special one. The man that could make her laugh and would make her the happiest woman- goddess- alive. She really wanted that. She craved for it, wanted it more than anything else. Even more than cereal.

Demeter didn't have many friends, people that knew her, but those who really spend time with her, would discover she was different than everyone else expected she was. They never saw the things that made her _her, _they only say her eccentric habits and negatives sides and assumed they knew what kind of person she was. But they didn't know.

Sure, she was a little bit obsessed with cereal, but she mainly behaved crazy like that to provoke Hades. It always worked. It made him even grumphier and she secretly hoped if she behaved at her worst around him, he would let her daughter go, because he didn't want to spend another day with Demeter.

She did like cereal, eating it always made her feel better, but she wasn't that obsessed with it. She just liked the fact that humans ate something that she had invented. Well, okay she hadn't invented it personally, but still. It wouldn't exist without her.

Her obsession, that wasn't an actual obsession, wasn't the only things people saw. The rest they saw was only her fondness of agriculture and flowers, but there was so much more to her.

She did like agriculture, flowers and cereal a lot, but she did other things in her free time. Things other people wouldn't expect her to enjoy.

No one, not even her friends, knew this, but Demeter composed music. Classical music mainly. But also other types of music. She wrote songs herself and possesed a surprisingly good voice. When she sang , her voice was a lot better than when she was screaming.

She loved music and had a lot of records, CD's and USB sticks with music downloaded on them. She needed multiple rooms for her music collection. She just had too much records, CD's and everything else that could be used to play songs.

She liked almost any type of music, but classical music was her favourite type. Especially Mozart and Beethoven. She believed they were true genii for composing the most beautiful music that existed in her opinion.

She just loved the sweet, slow, slightly melancholic and sad melody's. They calmed her, made her feel better even though the music itself sounded sad. For some reason, it made her happy instead of sad. It calmed her and made her able to think clearer. She just couldn't help loving classical music.

She had discovered her passion for music long ago, when she heard someone play a lyre and sing for the first time. She didn't even remember when exactly that had been, but she remembered feeling happier than before and enchanted, fascinated by the sounds.

She had started playing music herself then and would often play for her had discovered not only water, sunlight and attention made them grow, but they also seemed to enjoy music. Like her.

Demeter smiled, suddenly remembering what she had been doing before all this happened. She had been composing music. She just wanted to close the computer to continue with her composition when she saw it. _AmadeoKV 550. _

Demeter suddenly felt like her stomach had been filled with butterflies and she couldn't stop a small, blisful smile. When she saw that name, she knew she might have finally found someone that appealed to her. That made her deepest, most secrete dreams of man who was equal to her, thought like her, came true.

The name alone made her hope she had finally found it. That she had finally found someone that thought like her and had similiar interests.

After all, his name had her favorite composer, favorite symphony and her favorite country Italy in it. That couldn't be a coincidence, now could it? He had to be as admirable and amazing as she hoped.

But a name alone wouldn't prove that much. She need to know more about him. About what he liked and disliked, about what he did when he was bored, how he looked...

She selected his picture, unaware of the fact that she was holding her breath. She couldn't remember being nervous like this before. She didn't care for handsome men that much, but she still hoped he was handsome. That would be a bonus.

_Let's see what he looks like. Don't get too excited, maybe he isn't as perfect as his name suggests. Maybe he looks really weird or Oh wow. _

Demeter exhaled suddenly when she saw the picture. It showed an absolutely - what Aphrodite once called it? drop-dead gorgeous man. Exactly her type. Ironic, since he reminded her a bit of Hades, with the same dark charisma. Except Hades wouldn't make her gasp and stare with appreciation at him.

Even the picture made it clear that the man was not someone you would want to meet in a dark alley at night. Not that she thought he would hurt you, but he was intimidating. And dangerous, like a dark angel.

He was tall with raven black hair in that almost reached his shoulders, falling in waves and holding a resemblance to silk the way it shone. He wore it lose, making it fall just below his chin. His long hair only made him more masculine , not feminine like you would expect, Demeter decided.

Only the particuliar color of his long hair and the way it seemed to shine no matter how black it was, made him attractive to Demeter, but there was much more. His hair wasn't the only thing that made him handsome.

His eyes were dark too, big eyes that were a slightly lighter shade of black and somehow were both beautiful and scary. They seemed to be dark like an abyss and she could imagine being pulled into them and drowning. Even when it was only a picture, those eyes made her heart beat faster. They were beautiful, in a slightly frightening way.

His skin was exactly the opposite of his beautiful hair and eyes; it was pale, like a moonlight beam. It didn't look bad on him though , or clash with his other, dark features. It actually looked rather good, pale skin with black hair and eyes. Somehow, it made him even more handsome.

He had broad shoulders and a small waist, showing he must be very muscular and yet thin. She could see that much, although she couldn't properly see how exactly he looked. She could see however, that he wasn't overly muscular. He was perfect.

The last thing of his appearance that took her breath away were his clothes; a long, black coat with many pockets, tight black jeans, a simple T-shirt that was a very dark brownish red, a solver belt with two throwing knives, a sword made of stygian iron and black boots.

It made him look intimidating, otherworldly and utterly attractive in that dark, mysterious way only bad boys could be attractive. He practically screamed bad boy, both because of how he looked and his dark charisma she could even feel when he was only a picture and not actually close to her.

He was standing in the shadows and wore a hat that made sure, although you could clearly see how handsome he was, you couldn't see _who _he was.

Demeter didn't mind. She would hopefully found out soon enough, because she wanted to start talking with him. She wanted to get to know him, so she could discover if he really was the man she had been searching for. Both intelligent and attractive, in ways other men never could hope to be.

With slightly trembling fingers, Demeter send him her first message. She just had to try it. He might be the first one that actually liked what she liked, if his name was any indication. Maybe he really was the man she had unconsciously been searching for all her life. And if he wasn't, he still would make a great friend.

After a short hesitation, she typed the message._ Hi Amadeo, I love your name. Am I wrong if I assume it is derivation from Amadeus, the second name of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart? I love his music, I always listen to it and I love symphony number 40. _

She send the message, hoping he would react to it and be willing to talk to her. She really hoped he would turn out to be like she expected and wanted to, but she didn't dare to have too much hope. The chance he was like she wanted, was very,very small. She didn't even know if a man like that existed.

She wanted to know more about him, so she decided to read his profile. Maybe she could discover something about him, already get to know him a little. She hoped his profile would show he was every bit as intelligent as she wanted him to be. Or at least had the same interests as her.

She smiled when she saw he had joined a day after her and already had quite a long profile. That was only positive, because that way, she could discover if he really liked the same things as she, like she so desperately wanted him to.

She started reading. And couldn't stop the little smile that appeared on her face and made her seem a lot more beautiful when she read what exactly he had written.

_Hi. I suppose if you are reading this, you are interested in what I like and what I don't like- even though knowing it is probably a waste of the little time you have- and want to know more about me. I am not willing to tell much to a bunch of obtuse, ( fruitless) optimistic and foolish immortals, but if you insist, here it is;_

_Favorite music genres; Rock and Roll, opera and classical music_

_Favorite bands/artists; Alice cooper ( I like Poison a lot), Bon jovi ( it is my life), Aerosmith ( Hole in my soul ), Ray Charles ( I got a woman, one of the only songs of that genre that I actually like ) and so on. I have a lot, I listen to much music. Preferably classical. _

_Best music; Anything from Amadeus Wolfgang Mozart_

_Worst song; Conquering Hades by Valley of chrome. Don't listen to it, unless you want something that takes away the will to live. I know it happened to me.. _

_Films; The hunger games ( Yes! Finally a film where annoying children kill each other. So much fun to watch!), Hamlet ( William shakespeare's writing is quite impressive. Except Julia and Romeo, stupid love) Hannibal ( The creep that opened someone's skull, very interesting) and more. _

_Best film; Clash of the Titans, even though there are some things I dislike, the overall is really good. _

_Worst film; Disney's Hercules. My crazy family forced me to watch it. It is despicable!_

_Favorite actors/actresses; Johnny Depp ( Especially when he played in Dark shadows. I loved the part where he killed the hippie's. I hate hippie's. They talk about peace and are very optimistic all the time), Jennifer Lawrence ( Hunger games) and Geoffrey Rush ( Played Hector Barbosa) , Angelina Jolie ( Malificent ) and others. I chose my favorite actors/actresses by looking at their achievements, not their appearance. _

_Books; Harry Potter ( Favorite characters are Voldemort, Minerva Mcgonagall and Sirius Black), Hamlet ( I must be cruel, only to be kind: Thus bad begins and worse remains behind), Macbeth ( Look like the innocent flower,But be the serpent under it), Shiver trilogy and many more. _

_Hobby's ; Chess, electric guitar, piano, duelling, reading, poetry and more. _

_That was it. You probably didn't even read the whole thing, because you lied to yourself and me and wasn't actually interested. _

Demeter was very surprised by now. She didn't like all he liked, but they did have a lot in common. They liked the same type of films, music and books. He even like opera while there weren't a lot of people who did. And certainly not a lot of men who liked it.

If they became friends, they could go to the opera together. And watch films and talk about all kind of things she liked.

Demeter suddenly felt a whole lot better. She didn't feel that abandoned and alone anymore. There was someone who was like her, who could have fun by doing the same things. A man. A handsome, intelligent and appealing man. She had never felt hopeful like this before.

She hoped with all her heart he would send her a message back and that they would talk together. Now she knew a little bit more about him, she wanted more than ever to get a message back.

Although she didn't expect to get one soon, so she decided she could better leave the computer for now and work in her garden instead. She would only drive herself crazy if she kept waiting breathlessly for his message.

She put on some classical music, put her shoes off and went to the garden. She always went to her garden if she wanted to calm down and stop worrying. Working in her garden always calmed her and made problems seem a lot easier to solve.

While she was tending her flowers, she kept glancing in the direction of her computer, hoping she would hear or see something that indicated that he had send her a message. And when she saw he still hadn't answered, she felt more disappointed than she ought to. She had only read something about the man and seen his picture and yet she was acting nervous and fidgety.

She had never felt more like a teenager than at this moment, waiting with butterflies in her stomach for a message of some man she didn't know.

It wasn't an altogether unpleasant feeling.

**Hades- at his palace**

Hades sighed when he got another message. He was starting to get frustrated by all the message he got. It wasn't like they were important or even remotely interesting. No, most messages were the same.

He already had had quite a few and most had been nothing special. He didn't even want another woman than Persephone, but if he would want one, she wouldn't be like the woman that reacted.

They were all the same ; beautiful women with little intelligence that were interested in trivial things and commented on how 'hot', handsome, gorgeous and so on he looked. It made him feel very much like some piece of meat. Were those women really only interested in one thing? Should he even answer the new message, since it was probably another comment on his appearance.

He hesitated for a moment, considering ignoring the message, but his curiousity won in the end. He didn't expect the message to be anything remotely interesting, probably another woman who thought he looked good, but he still wanted to know what was in it. He couldn't help himself. He just had to know.

And it was not like he had other things to do right now anyway. He had all the time to read another message from some foolish woman that want to ' explore' his body, like the others had. Time enough to read it and either ignore it or refuse an invitation.

It was true that was a busy man, but he had already done everything he needed to do that day and Persephone was too occupied with her flowers and Aphrodite to be interested in spending time with him. Like always.

Whenever a friend visited her or her flowers 'needed' her attention, he was ignored. She seemed to think friends and flowers were more important than her husband at any moment.

He would never tell her, but that actually hurt him. He would have expected she believed her husband to be more interesting than a bunch of plants or giggling women. Too bad she didn't share that opinion. She believed especially friends to be a lot more significant. It made him feel lonely.

It was already bad when she was in the Underworld with him and either of them didn't have time, but it was even worse when she wasn't there. That made him feel even worse, to not have her at his side.

Even if she ignored him while she was in the Underworld, she would still be close and he got comfort from that. He would only feel slightly miserable and lonely, wanting to talk to her and spend time with her, but unable to do so because she wasn't interested in him at the moment.

But whenever she left, he felt truly miserable and alone. He only had his work to keep him busy. He didn't have any friends or even something as flowers to keep his mind of the inevitable; she wasn't there. He was alone.

Even when his son visited, he would feel alone. No matter how much he secretly liked his son, he wasn't really the kind of person to spend a lot of time with children and feel comfortable with it. Besides, Nico wasn't Persephone.

He didn't have friends or family that really liked him, only servants that would obey him but not appreciate him. It made him always feel lonely and self-conscious, the way he spend those months alone.

That was why he had started an affair. Because he simply couldn't stand the loneliness anymore and needed a bit comfort and warmth. He needed the appreciation, it was balsem for his hurt ego. His ego that got hurt by almost everyone. By his family- who were suspicious and belittling with him- , by people who barely knew him and assumed he was cold and cruel and even by his own wife.

Persephone wasn't always nice to him, but most of the mortal women were. They were blown away by his charisma and appearance. They simply couldn't resist him nor could they stop praising him when he was with them.

He liked the attention, the way they fell in love with him and tried to please him. He liked the fact that he would finally be appreciated and seen, that he wasn't victim to prejudges and bitterness. He just liked it.

But he would only actually start affairs when he liked them back. That was when the temptation got too big and he couldn't resist allowing them to get a little closer to him.

He would never share his feelings and rarely share his thoughts with them, but the fact there was someone that was willing to listen, made him feel better. It made it easier for him to go back to the Underworld and wait for Persephone to return.

He looked at the message again and opened it. Maybe this woman could help ease the loneliness when Persephone left in a few days, like some had done before her. Although he doubted it. She would have to very special in order to succeed in doing that.

He couldn't believe that the kind of woman he was interested in would spend her time on a site like this. She would already have a loving husband or boyfriend, he knew. So this woman couldn't help him, couldn't be the kind of woman needed to help him.

Despite his pessimistic thoughts, his eyes lit up when he saw her message. She had guessed what his name meant, the first to even pay attention to his name and guess it had a deeper meaning. Finally a woman that paid more attention to him than his picture, like the others.

He looked at her name in return, curious as to what this seemingly intelligent woman had chosen as name. Only intelligent women would know immediately what his name meant, after all. Maybe that intelligence was reflected in her name.

He smiled when he saw her name; Medini23. It was a nice name, but did it have a deeper meaning? He thought about it.

Medini meant the nurturer, he knew. Had she chosen that name because she liked to take care of people and animals? Or because she wanted to be a mother and raise her children one day?

Hades suddenly felt the desire to discover more of this woman. He didn't know much about her, but those few words were enough to inform him she was intelligent. Not much people would have noticed what his name stood for. Or even believed it was important.

He selected her name and went to her profile. He immediately started reading, eager to learn more of the first woman that actually interested him.

_Hi people! I'm Medini23 and this is, quite obviously, my profile. So just some things I like and dislike, in case you are interested;_

_Music genres; classical, pop and opera. Sometimes rock & roll too. I like most types of music, but especially classical. _

_Favorite music; Young and beautiful ( Lana Del Rey), Someone like you ( Adele), Poison ( Alice Cooper), Sweet dreams ( eurythmics ), It is my life ( Bon jovi ) and many others. I like basically every type of music_

_Favorite artists; Lana Del Rey, Adele, Kelly Clarkson, Rihanna, Taylor Swift, Passenger, Bastille and others. I can't list them all, because there are just too many. These are some of my favorites_

_Instruments I play; piano, flute, violin, guitare, trumpet and lyre. _

_Books; Harry Potter ( Minerva Mcgonagall, Voldemort , Pomona sprout and Albus dumbledore are some of my favorite characters), herbology books, cookbooks, William Shakespeare, Vampire academy ( The daughter of a friend borrowed me it. I like vampires), Romance novels ( Not all of them) and many, many others. If I am not outdoors, I am reading or composing. _

_Films; Alice in wonderland ( Not all the films that are made of the original book, just some ), Intouchables ( I really like French Films ), Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain , The devil wears prada and again, a lot of other films. I don't watch that many films, but I still have quite a lot films I enjoy. _

_Favorite actors/actresses; Johnny Depp, Meryl Streep ( Mamma Mia, Devil wears prada), Brad pitt ( Mr. & Mrs. Smith ), Angelina Jolie ( Malificent, Mr. & Mrs. Smith ) and many others. _

_Hobby's; Gardening, horseriding, reading, composing, dancing, chess and others. _

_I hoped you liked that bit of information about me:)_

Hades was positively beaming by now and didn't even care he was doing something that was so out of character. He was just too happy.

He had found someone on this site who actually had an idea of what was enjoyable and significant in life. Someone who might even understand him and could be very stimulating to talk with. He had always wanted someone who shared a lot of his interests.

Persephone and he did have things in common, but not that many. They couldn't talk about everything to each other and he knew she didn't like the same things he did. Which had always saddened and frustrated him, not that he blamed her.

_It looks like this woman does like the same things as me though. Well, most of them at least. I would never enjoy gardening, for instance. How would she look? _

Hades was more than a little nervous. He felt like he was doing something illegal, commiting some horrible crime. Instead of looking at someone's picture.

He almost expected Persephone come bursting through the door and accuse him of betrayal and cheating. Not that he had done that, but still.. he felt rather guilty.

He was looking at some other woman's profile after all. She most definitely wouldn't like that and feel betrayed. He didn't think it was that horrible, but she probably would. He had cheated on her after all.

He felt like he should stop this, but he was just too curious. He had to know what the woman looked like. If she was not only interesting, intelligent and had the same interests as him, but was also beautiful. His curiousity would only go away when he knew.

Looking around him, still feeling rather uncomfortable, he selected her picture. And couldn't tear his eyes away from it when he saw it.

She had long, wavy black hair that was waist-length. It seemed to sparkle, almost like it had been struck by lightning. Or like it had captured rays of sunlight that were trying to escape. Black sunlight.

Her eyes were big and a soft goldish brown. They reminded him of warm summer days or field of grain. They were beautiful and so unlike his own, dark eyes.

She wore little make-up, only a bit eyeliner, soft gold eyeshadow and the tiniest bit of mascare. Her eyelashes were long and thick, even if they hadn't had the help of mascare. Even without the make-up, she would look stunning. Maybe even more so. He had never liked make-up that much, after all.

She had a long, elegant neck followed by a curvy and beautiful lean figure. Her body was the body of an athlete, muscular but not overly muscular. Perfect, if you asked him.

She wore a shimmering, gold dress that barely reached her knees, a gold girdle that reminded him strongly of Hippoleyte's girdle, a small diademe in the form of a swan and open shoes with high heels.

She looked royal, but also shy the way she was turned away from the camera so you couldn't see her properly and with a faint blush on her beautiful cheekbones. The mix of royal ellegance and shyness made her only more appealing.

Hades stared at her for a few moments, trying to place her face. He was sure he had seen her somewhere, but he didn't now where exactly. He couldn't remember. Or see her properly.

But he didn't care that much. He planned to find out soon, because now he knew she was both beautiful and intelligent, he couldn't resist the urge to answer her small message. He just had to talk with this woman. He barely knew her, but she already fascinated him.

_Yes, it is. I am impressed you actually recognize it. Most people don't even pay attention to it. His music is indeed beautiful. What do you like about it? I like your name too, it sounds like a magician. _

He pressed send and leant back in his chair, smiling. He suddenly felt a lot happier, now he might have found someone he could talk with, someone who shared his interests.

_Maybe I won't be lonely and miserable after all. This could be the first time I don't feel lost when Persephone is gone.. _

**The book gives only a small description of Demeter, so I have taken the liberty to make one myself. She still has black hair and brown ( although I have made it goldish brown rather then just brown). Same goes for Hades. **

**Aphrodite would also have forced her to wear certain clothing and allow herself to not look stern for once, so Hades would like her and not recognize her. Same goes for Hades:) **

**I hope you liked this! I also hope to update once a week, but I do not make promises. I still have other things to work on and also want to spend time with friends and other things like that. **


	4. Familair unfamiliar

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. Hail him. **

**Demeter- still her palace**

Demeter sighed and leaned back in her chair, momentarily closing her eyes. She hoped that she would be able to relax a little when she couldn't see the screen of her computer. She simply couldn't relax when she had her eyes on that blasted screen that seemed to be laughing at her.

She had been waiting for his respond for the past hour. She had been tending her flowers at first, watering them, talking to them, planting some new ones and finally putting on some classical music before she just hadn't been able to control herself anymore and had walked inside.

She had been there, on her chair in front of the computer, for roughly fifteen minutes and it was slowly driving her crazy. It was pure torture, this waiting. It cost her all her patience to remain on that chair and just wait.

She had never been really patient and she really wanted him to respond to her message. She couldn't even remember the last time she had wanted anything as much as did. And she didn't even know why she wanted it that much, although she had an idea why she wanted it.

She knew it might be foolish, but she had the idea he really could be that special guy. Athena would say she was behaving extremly irrational and that it was impossible to know that a man was that special one when you had so little information.

Normally, Demeter would agree with her, but she just had a feeling that this man was different. That he might be finally someone she really liked. Someone that she would love to be in a relationship with.

She had had relationships before of course, but those had been far from perfect. There was always something that made the relationship unadiquate, sometimes even disappointing.

Relationships with mortals were always temporarily and more a way to pass time and have some fun, than a way she wanted to spend to rest of her life. Not that it would be possible to spend the rest of her life with a mortal, but she wouldn't even want it.

Of course, she had loved the men she had had children with and she had been sad when she had to leave them, but she had gradually forgotten them. She hadn't remained sad. It was hard to grieve over mortals when you are an immortal, powerful goddess after all.

Some mortal men had been really special to her, but they hadn't given her what she was looking for. They hadn't been able to and it had always ended with her realizing they weren't what she was searching for.

She was looking for a man that thought like her in some ways, a man that could make her laugh even when she was down, a man that would make her feel safe and comfortable, a man that probably didn't even exist.

Still, Demeter had hope for the first time in a really long time that there was a man like that. She didn't know why, but she thought that Amadeo might be that special one. She just had a good feeling about him.

_I don't even know why I am reacting this strongly. I have only read his profile and seen his picture. And wow, what a picture. He certainly is handsome. But is he intelligent? It seems so, but still.. you never know. Maybe Aphrodite is right after all, maybe I do need a man in my life. I have been alone for far too long. _

A loud ping! startled Demeter and interrupted her thinking. Which was probably a good thing, since she had started to feel a little depressed again. Thinking about how lonely she was, always did that to her.

She looked at the computer and almost squealed when she saw he had responded. She smiled and let out a relieved sigh, surpressing the urge to do a small happy dance. Basically, resisting the urge to act like a lovesick teenager.

She really didn't know why she was reacting this strongly. Maybe it was because she was interested in a man for the first time in a really long time. Maybe because she was lonely and sad and just wanted someone to talk with. She didn't know.

She smiled when she read his message; **Yes, it is. I am impressed you actually recognize it. Most people don't even pay attention to it. His music is indeed beautiful. What do you like about it? I like your name too, it sounds like a magician. **

Demeter's smile widened when she read the last part. She had been thinking the exact same thing when she had chosen the name. Funny that he thought it too. But what would she respond ?

_Let's see. What do I even like about Mozart? Apart from the fact that it beautiful music. That is not a good answer. I have never actually thought about the reason I like his music.. _

Demeter, after some thinking, decided to just be honest. Honesty was good, right? Well, in most cases at least. You couldn't always be honest, not if you wanted to have secrets or avoid hurting people, but she could be honest this time.

_Thanks. Funny that you say that, I thought the exact same thing! Apparently, we think alike. _

_And of course I would recognize it, Mozart is one of my favorite composers. I love classical music and I always listen to his whenever I feel down. _

_Despite the fact it is often sad, it manages to cheers me up. That is one of the reasons I like it:) _

_So why do you like it? Do you play an instrument or compose yourself? _

This time she got almost immediately a respond. She didn't have to go through all that waiting, luckily.

After she had send the message, she went to the kitchen and made some herbal tea. Taking small sips, she walked back towards the computer and smiled when she saw he had already responded.

She sat down, placed her cup of tea on the desk and read the message. **That is ironic. That music most people find depressing or at least melancholic, cheers you up. Interesting. **

**Although I have to say, even when the music sounds sad, maybe even depressing, it's still beautiful and the purpose isn't to make people sad. I can imagine you feeling better after listening. I know I do. **

**Listening to Mozart often helps me too. It doesn't exactly make me happy, but I always manage to relax whenever I hear it. **

**If I am stressed, I listen to Mozart. So I listen to it every day again. Like I already said, my job is a demanding and tiring one. **

**I don't have time to compose or play music, but I used to play guitare, violin and most keyboard instruments. I don't play a lot anymore though. I just don't have the time. **

**I read your profile and saw you play quite a lot of instruments. Do you have a lot of time to play? Are you a musician?**__

When she was done reading, she felt flattered and slightly giddy. She felt a lot like a lovesick teenager, with even some butterflies in a stomach. Again, she wondered how that man could have such an influence on her when she barely knew him.

She couldn't help it though. Even if she knew so little about him, she still really liked him. She just had this weird feeling, a not altogether unpleasant feeling that formed butterflies in her stomach and made her anxious, hopeful and expectant at the same time.

He had read her profile? Did that mean he might be interested in her? because, she knew for sure that she had been interested in him the moment she had read his profile. And seen how drop-dead gorgeous he was.

With a vague smile on her face, she typed her respond. _So you are under a lot of stress? Do you have a demanding job or is it something else? _

_I know I'm always stressed when my family does something stupid. Which is every day. _

_Too bad you don't have time anymore, it is such a wonderful way to pass the time. _

_Depends. Sometimes I have time, sometimes I don't. I try to play as often as possible though, I just love playing. And I'm not a musician. _

_Not really. Composing and playing is just a hobby really. _

He immediately responded.

**You can say that already. I have a lot to do, a lot of problems to solve every day. My job is a demanding and stressful one. **

**And my family is the other reason that I am stressed. They don't like me and don't really treat me well, always looking down on me. Family is annoying, isn't it? **

**Well, it is nice you still have some time to play, especially if you really like it that much. Music is calming, isn't it? It always calms me down, although it doesn't help to relax, sadly. **

**I wish I could hear you play, I imagine you are really talented. It would be enjoyable to listen to some music played by a beautiful woman as yourself. **

_Really? I can't imagine that, it must be hard to solve so many problems every day. It does sound stressful. What kind of problems do you have to solve? _

_And yes, family can be annoying. I know mine is. They never fail to give me a headache. _

_And I can't believe your family would look down at you, how can they? You seem to be a very talented man. Not that I know you that well, but I just have this feeling you are._

_II do like it much. I couldn't imagine living without music, it would be pure torture. _

_And I don't know whether I am that talented, but it doesn't matter. I play, because it makes me feel good, not to get money out of it or something. _

_And to relieve stress; If music doesn't help, you can always try a massage. A massage can be just the thing. _

**Hades- still at his palace. **

Hades leaned back in his chair, which was black and decorated with bloodred skeletons, and sighed. It wasn't a weary sigh though. It was a content and relaxed one.

He felt content, he realized. Peaceful even. Feelings he didn't have often. And he had felt like this when he had found her. Medini.

For some reason he couldn't explain, just talking with this woman, made him feel a lot better. It made the headache he almost always had disappear or at least reduce and made his muscles a lot less tense. All thanks to this woman.

He didn't really know her, but it felt like he did. She seemed to be smart, understanding and eerily similiar to him in some ways. He always praised himself for having some basic knowledge when it came to people, so he knew he probably was right when he assumed she was not only smart, but also understanding and shared some of his interests. Or actually a lot of his interests.

Even though he had a feeling he knew her, he didn't. He just felt comfortable talking to her, something that rarely happened.

Normally, he didn't know what to say to another person. He didn't really like talking and most people didn't even dare to talk to him. Or they did talk to him, but he knew they really thought he was despicable. That he was gloomy, mean and selfish. And he wasn't.

He just didn't really know how to act around people and didn't trust them. He had been hurt too many times to be nice to people again. It was just easier to ignore them or act aloof.

That way, they wouldn't come close to him, so they wouldn't be able to hurt him either. It was the safest and easiest way. He knew he would never fit in, so why would he hurt himself trying to?

He would never be accepted by anyone, especially not his family. They were too proud and arrogant to except someone like him. They would always avoid and humiliate him. Even if he tried to behave different around them, they wouldn't accept him. They would still avoid and despise him.

Only Persephone and some others wouldn't. The people that he counted as friends or that knew the real him, were almost non-existent. Nobody actually knew the real him, even Persephone probably didn't.

Even though they had been married for a long time and he talked with her quite a lot, there were some things she didn't know about him. Things he hadn't told her, apart from the affairs he had had with other women. He just couldn't.

He was a very private person, he didn't like talking about feelings or intimate things. He prefered to keep those to himself.

Although there were times when he wondered, if there was a person out there that he could share every thought and feeling he had with. Someone who would understand and not judge him. Someone with whom he felt completely comfortable and relaxed. He didn't have that with Persephone.

Sure, he loved her and he would do almost anything for her, but he didn't have the burning desire to share every thought and feeling with her. He didn't have the idea she would understand and be nice about it. And he didn't always feel comfortable and relaxed around her.

Especially when it was almost spring and she would leave soon. He always felt bitter and betrayed them. He always wondered how she could leave him when she said she loved him.

He tried not to show it, but it hurt him that she always wanted to leave. It made him doubt her love for him. If she loved him , she wouldn't leave, he thought.

He could understand she wanted to see the sun and spend time with her mother, but did she really have to go? Couldn't she think of some other way to see the sun and do all the other things she did during spring? Wasn't he enough for her? He hated being like this, so full of questions, but he couldn't help it. His self-esteem was just really low.

After centuries of contempt and dispise directed at him, he didn't have that much self-esteem. He was actually rather uncertain of his own capacties and Persephone made it worse by leaving.

He always felt horrible when she left, because she was one of the only things in his life that brought him joy. She made him feel light-hearted ( more or less) and desirable. She made his life better, easier. Just be being there for him.

But when she felt , he always felt miserable and uncertain. He felt like he had failed and she didn't love him. He lelt lonely and neglected. That was why he had affairs with mortal women when she was gone.

He needed the appreciation, admiration and love they gave him. He just needed to hear from someone that they loved or at least liked them. He couldn't help craving for approval.

And those mortal women approved of him, liked him, loved him. They gave him what he needed so desperately whenever Persephone was gone. Admiration and the feeling that something at least cared for him.

Hades sighed, staring off into space. Sometimes, he felt really guilty about his affairs. He always promised he would stop and wanted to keep that promise, but he never seemed to be able to.

After Persephone left, there was always a certain time when it was too much and he went searching for another women. It wouldn't be right after she left, but eventually, it would happen.

Sometimes, he managed to not have an affair for a few years, sometimes even decades. But he always ended up having another one, when the loneliness and pain became too much. He seemed unable to go without an affair for a long time.

_And I'm afraid I might have another this time. It only seems to become harder those six months without her. And I haven't had an affair in a long time. I am not sure I can keep it that way for much longer and- _Hades' depressing thoughts and feelings quickly disappeared when he heard the ping! that meant he had another message.

His frown was replaced by a smile and he even felt his stomach react when he heard that. All his negative feelings and thought quickly disappeared now she had send another message.

Feeling both anxious and expectant, he opened the message.

_Really? I can't imagine that, it must be hard to solve so many problems every day. It does sound stressful. What kind of problems do you have to solve? _

_And yes, family can be annoying. I know mine is. They never fail to give me a headache. _

_And I can't believe your family would look down at you, how can they? You seem to be a very talented man. Not that I know you that well, but I just have this feeling you are._

_II do like it much. I couldn't imagine living without music, it would be pure torture. _

_And I don't know whether I am that talented, but it doesn't matter. I play, because it makes me feel good, not to get money out of it or something. _

_And to relieve stress; If music doesn't help, you can always try a massage. A massage can be just the thing. _

He was smiling and felt a lot better when he had read her message. It was nice to talk with someone who was actually interested in your problems, someone who seemed to be so understanding. Someone with whom he might be able to share his thoughts and feelings. He did feel oddly comfortable talking to her. But maybe that was because there was a certain distance.

_It is very peculiar that I feel so comfortable while I barely know this woman. I have never had that feeling before. And it is even stranger, that I wanted her to respond so much. Maybe I should stop this, before I go too far and do things I will regret later. _

Hades sighed, hesitating. A part of him said that he should stop this, that he should stop talking to this strange, wonderful woman before he went too far. That it was too dangerous and that he needed to stop now he still could.

But another part of him said that he shouldn't. That he deserved someone to talk with. That he deserved some appreciation and friendship. Besides, it couldn't too to much harm to talk with her right?

He hesitated even more when he tried to type his respond. What could he say and what couldn't he? He was married, but it wouldn't be that wrong to flirt a little right? It was unlikely he would ever meet this woman, so flirting wouldn't be so bad. Just a little.

Feeling anxious, guilty and expectant all at the same time, he responded before he could think more about it. He just wanted someone to talk with and Persephone was ignoring him. It wouldn't be cheating if he just talked to someone. Persephone did that too and did he ever think that was cheating?

**Well, it is indeed arduous, but someone has to do it. My job isn't really interesting, I won't bother you with the details, but it involves many things and is exhausting. I have to make sure everything is right and deal with a lot of different things. **

**So you family is bothering you too? How? Mine in every way imaginable. They even seem to think it is their job to bother me:) **

**And thank you, it is very flattering you think that. I hope you continue to think that and I am convinced you are a very special woman. **

**I have that same weird feeling, almost like I know you. I keep thinking I do, but I don't recognize you, so maybe it is just a feeling. I could never forget anyone like you. If I had met you before, I'm sure I would have remembered. **

**Well, it is always better to do something because you like it instead of because you want to earn something. Life is meaningless if your only purpose is to make money. That wouldn't be fun. **

**And a massage? Sounds great. Are you by any chance a masseuge ;)**

Hades pressed send before he could change his mind. It wasn't even really flirting, he told himself. He could also just wanted to know her profession, right? And a massage could be given by anyone. That she was a woman, didn't mean that a massage from her would be anything sexual right?

He tried telling himself this, but deep down, he knew how he had meant it. He was trying to flirt, hoping she would react positively. He wanted her to react and flirt back.

He had been interested in her the moment he had read her first message and that interest had only grown after he had read her profile. When he had noticed she and he seemed to have a lot in common.

And when he had seen her picture, he had wanted to meet her. Desperately so.

Partly because Persephone would soon be leaving and he didn't - couldn't- be alone. He just needed someone at his side, he didn't want the loneliness. He couldn't spend so much time alone, with his thoughts and employees as only companions.

But also partly because rthere was something about this woman that intrigued him. He didn't even know her and had been talking for her for a very short time, but she just had something that made him want more. She seemed to be attractive and he knew she liked a lot of things he liked too.

And her messages suggested that she was understanding and sophisticated. He could use some understanding.

Hades immediately opened the message when it came, feeling anxious again. How would she have reacted?

_Well, this is getting interesting:) What are you, a doctor? It sounds like it. Not that it matters that much what profession you have, but I am curious. You sound like someone with a high position. _

_And yes, my family is certainly bothering me. They are very provoking, always complaining and arguing. I try to ignore them. Even thought they are difficult to ignore. _

_Thank you and I am sure I will. You really seem nice. And a lot of other things. Like intelligent. Or handsome. _

_Exactly. That has never happened to me before. And to you? Have you ever met a woman you felt an immediate connection with? _

_Hmm, I couldn't agree more. You should live life to the fullest, right? You never know when the time that you can have fun is going to end, when there is another war or something else. Carpe diem. _

_And well, I do have some massage oil.. Do you need someone to take care of you for once? _

**I'm not a doctor, although I do have some basical knowledge, like how to resuscitate. Keep guessing:) You might guess it right if you really try. **

**My family is like that too, always complaining and arguing. I wonder, are all families like that? Or do we just have bad luck? Probably the latter. **

**Ignoring might work, or try something that will keep them at distance. Like being really aloof and frightening.**

**Except I can't imagine you being like that, you seem to be such a sweet and understanding person. **

**Yes, wars always come at the most unoppurtune moment, so you can better enjoy all the time before them. Most people expect I enjoy wars, but I don't. I actually rather despise all the fighting and death. Life is so more appealing. Believe me, I know. **

**And I have met such a person now, it's you. Let's celebrate by using that massage oil...**

The next hours went by quickly. Hades still had some duties to fullfill, but he managed to talk with Medini when he took breaks. He just had to. She made it a lot easier to be him.

They talked about a lot of things. About music, books, films, food and even about clothes. Every bit of information he got from her, made him like her even more.

He seemed to have been right about her. She was intelligent, understanding, kind, funny, sophisticated and simply enthralling.

She liked practically everything he liked, knew everything about food and classical music, made him laugh and managed to make gardening actually sound interesting. He had never talked to a woman like her was just so different, refreshing even.

He was just walking towards the field of Asphodel to check if everything was going well there when he walked into someone. And heard a sultry voice say ouch.

His eyes left his Iphone long enough to recognize the person he had walked into, mutter a curse and hastily close the message of Medini he had been reading. He definitely didn't want Aphrodite to read it. Medini had just been telling him playfully how she could feed him if she cooked for him.

Aphrodite would never leave him alone if she read that and all the other stuff they had been talking about the past hours. She might even tell that would be a disaster. Persephone wouldn't like to hear what he had been up to. Talking to another woman.

He gave her a nod, trying to look innocent, composed and normal. He couldn't behave any different or she would know. Despite common belief, Aphrodite wasn't stupid. She just acted like she was sometimes.

Aphrodite smiled her sugarsweet smile, looking as stunning as always. She had black, wavy hair, green almond-shaped eyes and wore a miniskirt, high heels and a tanktop.

He ignored her appearance, no matter how beautiful she looked. She had never been his type anyway. No matter how beautiful she was, he only felt a slight attraction. Nothing he couldn't handle.

"Hi Hades. Sorry that I walked into you. What so important that you didn't even see me?".

Hades managed to surpress a groan. Her tone might be innocent and playful, but he wasn't fooled. She would try anything to find out. She might even suspect what had hold his attention like that.

Even though he felt a little bit anxious now Aphrodite was before him and looking at him like she wanted interrogate him, he managed to stay composed. He had to be.

" Oh nothing really, just some message Charon send me. Another plea for raise, if you must know".

Aphrodite raised one of her eyebrows, obviously not believing him. " Really? And why would you be so interested in that. He asks the same question practically every day?".

Hades shrugged. " Oh, I wasn't. I just find it slightly amusing that he keeps asking even when he knows I will give him the same answer".

" Mm. Still, it is funny that your eyes were glued to the screen if it was only a message from Charon. Are you sure it wasn't something else"? She sounded downright suspicious now.

"What else could it be?".

" Oh, I don't know. Maybe a message from a woman? You have been to the dating site right?".

" Yes, but there wasn't really a woman I was interested in" Hades lied smoothly. Lying had always been easy for him.

" Oh well, that is too bad. Maybe you will find one later. I should go now, Persephone is expecting me. She wanted to do something together. Ciao".

After giving Hades a kiss on his cheek, Aphrodite walked away with swaying hips. She didn't even look back.

Hades let out a breath of relief when he realized she really left. That had been close. If Aphrodite had discovered with whom he was texting and what they were talking about, he would be in a LOT of trouble. Luckily, she didn't notice.

If Hades had seen the smug look on Aphrodite's face, he would have known he wasn't safe. And if he had read her thoughts, he would know he was already in a LOT of trouble.

Except he wasn't aware from the smug look or thoughts of Aphrodite. If he had been, he might have gone after her instead of continuing texting with Medini.

**Mm, maybe it looks like they are overreacting, but Hades fell in love with a girl when he saw her once and immediately abducted her and demeter is the crazy cereal lady who has been alone for a long time. They will probably react like this, right?**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this:)**


	5. A surprise both pleasant and unpleasant

**I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians and I don't make any money with this- even though I should if you consider all the hard work-. **

**Let me start my usual talk about nothing by saying I am sorry I haven't updated for so long. I just didn't have the inspiration and I also had exams, so.. I just wasn't able to. **

**But I am now and I will definitely update more, although I can't promise I will update a lot. My muse is unpredictable, stubborn and loves annoying me, people. Keep that in mind. **

**I hope you still like this update. Enjoy!**

Hades started walking again, not once thinking he should be careful, and looked at his phone again. You would almost expect it to be the solution for any problem humanity faced, the way he looked at it.

In a very short time, his phone had become very important to him. It was a link to Medini. To the wonderful, mysterious and intelligent woman that held his undivided attention. It enabled them to text any free minute he had, which meant he and Medini could talk a lot. That meant a lot to him.

Every time he was able to, he would talk to Medini. He knew it wasn't smart to do this. but he just couldn't stop himself from talking to her, getting to know her. She was so fascinating, so charming and so.. familiar.

Even though he had only known her for the a short amount of time, he still had this strange feeling he had known her forever. That they had spend a lot of time together and knew each other well. Like he should know her.

She sometimes said things that triggered a memory, but he could never quite recall where he had heard someone say something like that. He would know he had heard that somewhere before, but he could never quite know when or from who.

And that wasn't the only thing that made her seem familiar. Apart from saying things that triggered memories, the things she said often were things he would say or have said himself. She was a lot like him, even if there were things about them that were completely different. She understood him.

For the first time in his long life, there was someone who thought like him, who understood him with no or little words. He finally had someone with whom he could talk about anything, without the fear of rejection or getting laughed at.

He had never felt this comfortable, content and happy before. His secret, deepest desire had come true; someone like him, someone that understood him at all times.

He had longed for someone who understood him for his entire life, but it had never happened. No one ever seem to think like him or understand him at least. Most didn't even want to come close to him or were so prejudiced that they had an entirely wrong image of him.

Most people thought they knew him and based every opinion about him on the image they had, but that wasn't him. It was just how he acted towards the people around him, not who he actually was. It was fake, an act.

He was so different from that person most people thought he was. It wasn't like nothing of the prejudices were true, but the biggest part wasn't. Most prejudices were piffle, so unlike him that no one who actually knew him, would take those seriously. But that was the problem.

Most people didn't know him. They knew his name, his reputation and stories about him, but they didn't know the real him. They didn't know what he liked to do or what his thoughts and feelings were. They simply didn't know him, only knew someone everyone believed was him.

They knew nothing and yet, behaved like they knew everything. It made him nauseous sometimes. How could all those people behave like they knew him while even his wife, the person he likely loved most in the universe, didn't?

Even his wife didn't know everything about him, even his wife still had some prejudices left, and she had lived with him for centuries. So if even she didn't know everything, how could all those other people behave like they did? They couldn't.

He just didn't comprehend how people could be that oblivious, that obtuse. How they could tell lies like that? The lies people told and their oblivious nature was one of the reasons he prefered to isolate himself from the other deities, and sometimes even the whole world.

He had isolated himself for as long as he could remember, had been convinced the world would never change and that was the only way he wouldn't get hurt. He had thought isolation was the best option he had. But now, he wasn't that sure.

The world was still the same in many ways and Hades wasn't a fool; he knew there were a lot of bad people and anyone could hurt you, even the persons you didn't expect to hurt you. But there had also been a change.

The world had become lighter, better in a way. There were less bad people, there was more love and friendship. There had been a change, a small one, but a change nonetheless. And when the world changed that little bit, he had had changed a little as well.

Since he had met Persephone, he had been a different person. He had been the same towards the rest of the world, but he had been very different to her. He had opened up and shared things with her, trusted her. Something he didn't do easily.

There were still things she didn't know, things he didn't trust her with, but she had been the first person he trusted and confided in. She had been different than all those people he avoided.

She had made him happier, less pessimistic and generally made everything in his life better. He loved Persephone. It was the truth, even if it sometimes seemed like he didn't love her. He loved her more than anything in the universe.

Which was why he despised the time they had to spend apart, the time he didn't see her. He felt himself falling back into the same patterns, into the same way of thinking as he had before she had been with him. It wasn't a good thing.

But what was a good thing, was Medini. He had never expected it, had never believed it to be possible, but there was another person that could change his world, make it seem like a better place. She made him feel like Persephone sometimes did, like there was hope and he should just have faith in the world and enjoy life. And now he had Medini, he did.

Persephone always made him feel good,-even if they argued and she didn't always understand-but there was that inevitable moment she had to leave him. And he would be left behind, lonely and miserable.

That was why Medini was already so important; she kept him from being lonely and miserable. She filled the void that followed after Persephone had left. She made it possible for him to be happy even when Persephone wasn't near him.

Persephone hadn't left yet, but Hades already noticed how much Medini did for him. She only talked to him,but it changed a lot. She made him smile more, laugh at loud even and made the burden of his job feel a lot lighter. She had just as much effect on him as Persephone, maybe even more.

Hades , walking again without thinking about his destination, looked down at his phone and smiled. Medini had send another message, seconds after he had send his respond to her latest message. She obviously liked their 'conversations' as much as he did.

_So you really want me to feed you then? I didn't expect that, you don't seem demanding like that:) You aren't secretly a lot younger, are you? _

She was obviously teasing him and he smiled when he imagined her standing on front of him, smiling playfully. **I am not demanding dear and if I remember it correctly, you offered! And why would you think I am younger than I let on? Are you? **

_You are right, I did offer. I just can't imagine a grown man desiring to be fed, isn't that something only young children desire? Toddlers and such. And I never gave you my age, so I can hardly be younger than I let on. _

**Smart, avoiding my question altogether. I sense an invitation however, an invitation to ask your age. Or is it unthinable to ask such a thing? They do say it is rude to ask a lady for her age, after all. **

_Smart man, asking a thing that is indeed rude, but asking it in a way that is sounds awfully polite. Maybe I will respond to your question if you respond to mine. _

**What would that question be? **

_What is your age? _

**Does age even matter? Age is strictly a case of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter. **_J_

_ack Benny said that. In 1970_.

**You read the times? **

_I read practically anything. _

**Really? And your memory is well enough to recall anything you have read? **

_I believe so. _

**You don't seem convinced. Do you allow me to test the proclamation that you recall everything? **

_Sure, but how do you plan to confirm my suspicion? _

**I will quote something and you will tell me who said it. **

_That actually sounds like fun, I'm in:)_

**Are you ready? **

_I am. Commence the quoting! _

**All right, here is my first quote; Neither a lofty degree of intelligence nor imagination nor both together go to the making of genius. Love, love, love, that is the soul of genius. **

_It is from Wolgang Amadeus Mozart. I would recognize that anywhere. And it is a beautiful quote, one of my favorites. _

**It is also one of my favorites. Mozart truly was brilliant. What are your other favorite quotes? **

_There are too many to tell them all, but one of my other favorites is this one; Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead. And yours? _

**That one is from Oscar Wilde, isn't it? What do you like about it? And I have, just like you, many favorite quotes. One of my favorites would be ; Always forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much. **

_That one is also from Oscar Wilde! What a coincidence. Do you forgive your enemies? I like the comparism, it is a very beautiful and true one. Love is indeed necessesary and fills your live, keeps you alive, if you ask me. _

**Perhaps it isn't a coincidence, we do have an awful lot in common after all. I attempt to forgive my enemies, but I never succeed. How does one forgive one's enemies? It isn't easy. So you are a romantic person? I somehow expected you to be. **

_I believe so. Is it positive or negative to be a romantic person? Are you a romantic person, I somehow suspect you are. I don't know how you forgive your enemies, but it takes a lot of strength. Not everyone possesses that strength, I don't always possess it either. Why did you expect me to be a romantic person? Because of that quote? _

**Neither. Being a romantic person has equally advantages and disadvantages, so you can't exactly say it is positive or negative. But everyone needs romance in his/her life, so I assume it is positive. Some people who knew me have called me a romantic person, but I am not convinced I am. What makes someone a romantic person anyway? It is hard to determine when you are one. But you, you just seem to be a romantic person, someone to believe in love and that good conquers all and such. I find it hard to believe you have any enemies by the way. How can someone be insane and inane enough to have any negative feelings towards someone as mindblowing and simply perfect as you? **

_I feel flattered that someone sweet, caring and intelligent like you could think that about someone like me. But you don't even know me, not really at least, so how can you be so sure? But then again, I am convinced you are a romantic person while - until just now- you haven't given any real indication that you are. I shouldn't say you can't know I am a wonderful person while I believe you are the most wonderful man in existence. We both have inadequate information to say things like that, don't we? _

**You would think we do, but to me, it doesn't feel that way. I have told you this before, but it doesn't feel like I have just met you and never actually met you. It feels like you have always been with me and know me like no one else does. Forgive me if you feel like I exaggerate, but it is how I feel and even I can't change the way I feel. **

_I can't tell you that you are exaggerating while I feel exactly the same. How can it be that we just met - and didn't even really met- and it still feels like we have known each other since the beggining?_

**I don't know. Maybe there is no explanation and we should just enjoy it. I know I am enjoying myself immensely just talking to you. You have already become a part of my life while I haven't known you for long. **

_I don't even remember how much time has past since I started talking to you. It seems years, at the very least, but it can't be more than a few days. _

**I do hope it doesn't seem years because I am boring and time passes very slowly? **

_No. Time goes by fast, but I feel like I have known you for years. I can't really explain it. _

**You don't need to explain. I know exactly what you mean, because I feel the same. I shouldn't feel this way, because I barely know you, but I already care deeply for you. Forgive me if I am being too forward. **

_You aren't, but I will admit I am nonplussed you feel about me this way. _

**Why would you be nonplussed? You are stunning, intelligent , caring and understand me. And those are just the character traits I have discovered after a limited time with you. Who knows what more you keep hidden. You are a wonderful person, how couldn't I already care for you? **

" Darling! What are you doing?".

Hades twirled around, instintively closing Medini's messages and hiding his phone, to face a smiling Persephone. Next to her was a grinning Aphrodite, who looked very smug and satisfied with herself. He didn't like that.

Persephone walked towards Hades and kissed him. Then, she turned to Aphrodite and smiled at her.

"You were right Aph, he really is completely absorbed by his phone. How strange".

Aphrodite shrugged.

" I know. Maybe you should keep an eye on Charon, he seems to be stealing your husband's attention from you".

Persephone laughed, the soft, melodious laugh Hades loved so much. He didn't like it now for some reason, feeling too anxious too enjoy it. He wanted to see Medini's answer. He was just very curious.

" Well, it isn't necessary to keep an eye on Charon. Why would I pay attention to some man when I have a stunning, intelligent and wonderful wife?" he said, smiling at Persephone and trying to show nothing of his anxiousity. He really wanted to see Midini's response.

Persephone laughed again and playfully slapped him on his arm. "You just say that to humour me, you scoundrel".

" I am sorry to disappoint you, ma belle, but I actually meant it. You are my wonderful wife and I can think of nothing that hold my attention and eye more".

" That is good, because I just realized something".

" Really? What did you realize, mon amour?".

" I have been horrible lately. I have completely ignored you and we only have little time left together. Aph pointed out we haven't had time for ourselves for ages and I realized I really want to spend some time with my handsome and romantic husband. So we are going out tonight!".

Hades felt surprised, but what was even more surprising, was the slight disappointment he felt. He had always loved spending time with Persephone and from the way she looked at him, it would surely be a very enjoyable evening. Something that would normally lift his spirits a lot.

And yet, he felt rather like he had just lost the lottery instead of won it. For some reason, he would rather spend time with Medini.

Not that he didn't want to spend time with Persephone, but there was so much about Medini that he didn't know yet. He wanted to discover all those things. The woman just fascinated him.

But Persephone could never know that, couldn't even know Medini existed. Hades knew she would be outraged if she ever discovered he was talking to another woman and rather talked to that woman than to her. He didn't want that and not just because it would make things a lot more complicated.

He also didn't want to harm Persephone, he still loved her after all. He wanted her to be safe and happy, smiling and laughing, and not in tears or shouting and screaming. He would never intentionally hurt or harm her in any way.

So he smiled, ignoring the slight disappointment he still felt, and gave her a quick hug. He tried very hard to act surprised but happy instead of surprised and just the slightest bit disappointed. She didn't seem to notice his disappointment, for she kept smiling.

" That is wonderful, love. What a surprise!".

" So you're happy? You don't mind going out with your boring wife?" Persephone said, her smile showing she was just teasing him. She liked being complimented and knew he would always compliment her when she said something bad about herself.

" My dear, even if you were covered in wounds, blood and your hair would be as tangled as possible, you would be nothing short of stunning. You are simply perfect, the very embodiment of beauty".

Aphrodite glared at him when he said this, but he ignored her. She had been the one to tell his wife they should go out. He didn't like her interfering with his personal business. Or that she interfered at all, really. Besides, it was the truth. To him, Persephone was the embodiment of beauty and not Aphrodite.

Aphrodite quickly said goodbye, saying she didn't want to interfer with the 'lovebirds', and Persephone and Hades walked back towards the palace on their own.

Persephone was talking and laughing and , although Hades did enjoy himself, he found his thoughts drifting to Medini and what she could be doing. He hadn't been able to tell her he had to stop talking to her, so she probably was still waiting for his message. How would she react if he didn't respond for hours without any plausible reason or warning?

_Damn it. I have to tell her I can't talk to her for some time, that something urgent needs my attention. But how? Persephone can't possibly say it. _

Hades really wanted to tell Medini he couldn't talk, but didn't know how. Persephone was still on his arm, laughing and talking. And she wouldn't leave him alone, he knew. This evening was obviously meant to be spend in her company at all times. All evening, he wouldn't have a chance to talk to Medini.

Persephone and Hades reached the palace, after a detour to her gardens - where she kept stopping to talk to her precious plants- and Persephone immediately walked towards the dining- room.

Hades momentarily forgot his dilemma when he walked inside; the lights were out, except for the faint lights of candles that were placed everywhere, the table was set for two- two plates, two glasses of champaign and there even was someone playing on a violin.

His wife had worked very hard to make this the perfect evening and Hades felt suddenly guilty he had been so distracted. He vowed he would be attentive and charming tonight and would do anything to make this night special to his wonderful wife. He did love her and thought her to be more valuable than any jewel in his possession after all.

She smiled at him and he felt touched and flattered when she looked into his eyes with bright, twinkling eyes that held love and devotion. He never felt like he deserved all her love, but always felt happy when he saw she loved him even if he didn't deserve it.

She looked especially beautiful tonight, with her dark hair falling in soft curles and a dress that hugged her forms. The love in her eyes and the faint blush made her even more beautiful, Hades thought.

He took her hand, bowed, and kissed it. He looked up with a smile, her hand still in his larger one. He didn't miss how she inhaled sharply and how her face turned a darker shade.

" How could I ever thank you for arranging this, ma belle? You are truly more than I could ever hope to have near me".

" I am just glad you like it. We don't get to spend much time together and well, since I will leave shortly, I thought-".

He straightened and in one fluid motion, pulled her against him so he could kiss her. When the kiss ended and she opened her eyes, she smiled. She looked even more beautiful with swollen lips and that glazed look in her eyes.

" Where was that for?".

He smiled back, playing with a strand of her beautiful hair. " For being you. And to cut off any rambling you might have started".

He moved his arms from her hips to her shoulders and whispered in her ear. " A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous".

He pulled back and, ignoring the dumbstruck lookher eyes, offered her his arm. She looked quizzically at him, but accepted his arm and followed him into the room for a romantic night between wife and husband. She wasn't aware of the fact that her husband desperately wanted to talk to another woman, to warn her so she wouldn't wait for a respond she would receive far later.


End file.
